Amenotokotachi (Solarverse)
Amenotokotachi '(天之常立神 "Heaven") is the last deity to emerge into existence of the five separate Kotoamatsukami. It is the divine genesis god of heaven and the one responsible for merging the ancient Plains of High Heaven with the rest of Creation. As such, Amenotokotachi predates the rest of the Shinto Pantheon by a large margin. 'Appearance Amenotokotachi is an abstract entity, a god who entirely exceeds the physical realm and is incapable of communicating with others. The first three of the Kotoamatsukami (Amenominakanushi, Takami-musubi and Kami-musubi) describe its form as a glamorous formless storm of pure divine light that phases through the many dimensional layers of the world, without ever making its presence known. Though as similar to its celestial brethren it may be, the other Kotoamatsukami have noted how Amenotokotachi's form is actually far more unstable than theirs and is utterly inscrutable to beings below them. 'Personality' Amenotokotachi's personality, is a strange endeavor to figure out, say the Kotoamatsukami. Being a force of light, whose mere appearance could be comprehended only by the other Kotoamatsukami and Amatsu-Mikaboshi, nobody for sure knows of what emotions and reasons this primordial deity harbors. According to its vague history however, it could be assumed that Amenotokotachi bears at least a niche of care for Creation and its inhabitants, for it is the catalyst to Takamagahara becoming reachable by mortals and lowly deities alike. Like the other Kotoamatsukami however, Amenotokotachi would also have a pretty aloof and uncaring nature regarding the world's state of affairs. By Kami-musubi, it is described as sort of a "primal guardian" of all the realms of Shinto. 'History' Manifesting into existence shortly after the appearance of Umashiashikabihikoji, Amenotokotachi was "born" from the inaccurately combined shards of the fragmented Originating Heart of Light, rendering this deity unable to shapeshift properly. Amenotokotachi infused its consciousness with the very structure of Takamagahara and tore spatial gateways between it and the rest of Creation. Then, it focused the majority of its energy on creating invisible spiritual bridges that Humans, Devils, Angels, Spirits, Dragons and Gods alike can pass through to get to Plain of High Heaven, without needing the Central Master's permission. This in terms, allowed the later Shinto deities to have a lot more free communication with the rest of the Supernatural World, than they would've initially had otherwise. 'Powers & Abilities' Immense Godly Power: While most likely weaker, Amenotokotachi should still be somewhat comparable to the likes of Amenominakanushi and Kami-musubi. Being born shortly after it, Amenotokotachi should be roughly equal to Umashiashikabihikoji. A glimpse of Amenotokotachi's divine power could make the very fabric of reality vibrate. Heaven Manipulation: It is obvious from its origin story, that Amenotokotachi can infuse its consciousness with that of Takamagahara's structure. Supernatural Freedom: With its aphysical physiology, Amenotokotachi can freely traverse realms belonging to the Supernatural World and beyond, with no restrictions what-so-ever. 'Gallery' AngelEnviaLuz.jpg Unstable Form.jpg Fragmented Originating Heart of Light.gif Abstract Light.gif 'Trivia' *Some scholars suggest that Amenotokotachi was simply a different way of pronouncing Amenominakanushi's name. *Some other scholars claim Amenotokotachi to be the first entity in Shintoism, being born long before Amenominakanushi and the rest of the Kotoamatsukami. *Aside from modifying Takamagahara to be socially more fit, Amenotokotachi was also responsible for bestowing some of the other Shinto deities that weren't born from Izanami and Izanagi with partial immortality and longevity. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Antydeth Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Solarverse Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Gods Category:Gods Category:Fanon Genderless Characters